


Banner for thirdbird's Not Your Average Threesome 'Verse

by Neffie (originalneffie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalneffie/pseuds/Neffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A banner for thirdbird's amazing series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Banner for thirdbird's Not Your Average Threesome 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Your Average Threesome 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552716) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



> A banner for thirdbird's amazing series.

 

 


End file.
